


Sweetest Downfall

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Isn't it annoying when feelings that never really went away in the first place come back?, post Daredevil season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Feelings start to resurface for Karen and Matt





	1. Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Separate ficlets about Karen and Matt rediscovering their feelings for each other after the events of season 3.

It’s getting harder and harder to ignore. It was easy to brush it off at first; it was just the thrill of having him back. But now Karen can no longer deny the all-too familiar way her heart starts racing whenever she is around Matt.

It’s so annoying. Now that she knows he can hear her heartbeat, she tries her best to make sure he doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. She takes deep breaths. That helps. She thinks. But even then, she has to wait until he’s preoccupied with something. She is very grateful that her new position is similar to working at the Bulletin, where oftentimes the job dictates that she works outside of the office. So she’s handling it. 

And then the dreams start.

In the first dream, they were back hiding in that coffin. And this time they were having a very long conversation. Karen can’t remember any details of said conversation the next morning. The one detail she does remember with perfect clarity was that it had ended with Matt tenderly kissing her forehead.

She tries her best the next day to ignore the happy, downright bubbly feeling the dream left her with, and also (thankfully) manages to avoid Matt, who was at the courthouse for most of the day.

Three nights later her dream involves them huddled together, the same positions. But this time Matt’s arms are wrapped around her. And they’re not in the coffin, they’re in her bed. Naked.

She can barely look at him the next morning and after an excruciating half hour in the office she made her excuses and worked in the library for the remainder of the day.

Neither one of them had so much as mentioned their previous attempt at a relationship. She certainly was not going to be the one to bring it up. She had forgotten how much she had missed having him as a friend, and now that she finally has him back the thought of losing him again terrifies her. Not to mention that they are working together again. And she loves being a private investigator. More than that she loves working with Matt and Foggy. What if they broke up and couldn’t be near each other any more? 

It is a mess. And she knows she really needs to pull herself together. But then he’ll smile at her or make her a cup of coffee and while she tries her best to deny her feelings, deep down she knows she’s kidding herself. It’s hopeless. And so inconvenient. She’s in love with Matt Murdock.


	2. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's turn to rediscover feelings...

They are just friends. Matt has to keep telling himself that. Just friends. There are days where he has to repeat it almost like a prayer.

In the early days of Nelson, Murdock and Page he hadn’t even let his mind go there. He was equal parts relieved and grateful that Karen still wanted to be in his life after everything he had put her through. But she had made it abundantly clear she wasn’t going anywhere. He still can’t believe she wants anything to do with him, let alone that they are working together again and he gets to see her every day. 

Of course he has been noticing how Karen’s heartbeat will start to race around him. It thrills him but at the same time makes him incredibly nervous. He is well aware of how badly he hurt her the first time they tried dating. Things are much different since there are no more secrets between them. But now that he has her back in his life, losing her again is not an option.

He values her friendship more than he can possibly say, and that’s what is starting to  
worry him. Because lately he finds himself getting very easily distracted in her presence. As much as he hates the days where a case requires her to work outside of the office, at least he can get some work done. When Karen is there he’ll be in his office, and he’ll hear her move a strand of hair out of her face, or laugh at something Foggy says, and his concentration will go out the window. Especially when she laughs. There are no words to describe how happy hearing her laugh makes him feel.

All of this is bad. Because they are just friends. 

Which means he shouldn’t have the urge to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Or the urge to lace his fingers through hers whenever he’s standing next to her. Or grab her face with both of his hands and kiss her until they’re both gasping for air. 

Matt has had lots and lots of practice burying his feelings for Karen Page. He has been doing it almost since the day he met her. So this is nothing new. He’s finding it more difficult this time around though. Because now he’s almost positive he’s in love with her, as much as he still finds himself trying to ignore it. How long would it be before he screwed everything up again? Being just friends is better. He tells himself this daily. He’s just not quite sure he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Regina Spektor's "Samson"


End file.
